battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Score
Challenge Battle, or Challenge Mode is a mini game in Battle Cats that is unlocked after completing Chapter 1. In update 6.2, this mode was removed from the main menu; it is found in the Stories of Legend menu from update 6.3 onward. Explanation Some enemies in Challenge Mode do not appear in the main chapters, and can only be found outside of Challenge Mode in the Stories of Legend. However, new enemies seen will still go to the dictionary. It does not require any energy to play. Beating the stage will give you a score about 9 digits or higher, based on how fast you have beaten the stage. (Tip: this is also a great place to test out new cats) Battleground *Squire Rel and later on Those Guys appear as peons. *When the base reaches 99,000 HP, a total of 10 Kang Roos appear as a support. *When the base reaches 90,000 HP, Assassin Bear and two Mooths spawn. *When the base reaches 85,000 HP, a Shy Boy spawns. *When the base reaches 60,000 HP, two more Shy Boys and one The Face will spawn. *When the base reaches 10,000 HP, one more Assassin Bear spawns. Strategies Strategy 1 *Cat Line Up: Wall Cat, Brave Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, Area Attacker, Uber Super Rare (Can be replaced by True Valkyrie Cat), 2 Anti-reds, 2 Anti-floating, Mythical Titan Cat. *Spam Wall Cat to kill the Squire Rels that spawn every few seconds. When there is enough Wall Cats, they will damage the base. Stop spamming Wall once they reach the base, because if there are too many, the Kang Roos won't get past and Assassin Bear will make his appearance right then and there. Once they deal 1,000 damage to the base, Kang Roos will pour out by the dozens (6 or so at once, then the rest 1 by 1 with time between them) and kill all the Wall Cats. However it will take some time because Wall Cats have high HP. Do NOT use the cat cannon. *The player can upgrade their wallet to level 8 by now. Keep spamming Wall Cat, but also spam Brave and Sexy Legs, and spawn your Uber in the middle. The other cats will protect it, and the Uber Rare will make short work of the Kang Roos. You are then free to attack the enemy's base. Once it is at 90,000, Assassin Bear will come out. It has 550 HP and deals 3,000 damage per hit, so use the cat cannon before it kills all your cats.(the cat cannon will be able to one hit kill the assassin bears) Also, when it comes out, you might find your Uber Rare dead. Right after it dies, Those Guys will be spammed for the rest of the battle, and two Mooths come to support them. Spawn your anti-floating cats now. Also spawn Mythical Titan Cat. Keep spamming Wall Cat, Brave Cat, and Sexy Legs Cat. Eventually the Mooths will die. *It can be hard damaging the base because of the spammed Those Guys. If you're having trouble, spam Wall Cat and your Area Attacker.Wall Cat will stop all of the Those Guys, and the Area Attacker will kill them all in one blow. Next comes a Shy Boy. He has 35,000 HP and deals 500 damage per hit. Spam everything you have until Shy Boy is dead. You are (again) free to attack the enemy base. When the castle's HP goes down to 60,000, the music will change into the music that occurs in the Empire of Cats Moon.The Face will spawn, with two Shy Boys as support. These Shy Boys attack and move together, so it's like a buffed Shy Boy! *Spam everything you have. Once the Shy Boys are dead, stop spamming your anti-red cats. Stop using your cat cannon against The Face once it takes one knockback. This is a sign saying The Face is low on HP. When The Face is dead, attack the enemy base. When the base's HP goes to 10,000, Assassin Bear will show up once again. Use the cat cannon to kill it, and destroy the enemy's base. Check to see if you have beaten your high score! Strategy 2 (no ubers or crazed cats, only Paris Cat) * For beginners with Paris Cat, you may want to attempt this way: * Cat Line-up: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, M. Titan Cat. Recommended: Cat Army combo, Dragon Cat * Start with a single Macho Cat when the Squire Rel approaches your base. Send out a Paris Cat ASAP and keep spamming Macho and Paris Cat. Get an M. Titan Cat once your cats approach the enemy base. The Kang Roos should die quickly, use that money to max out your income and spam cats. Cat Cannon the Assassin Bear and continue spamming cats. When the first Shy Boy appears, just keep spamming. Spam cats throughout the rest of the battle, saving a cannon for the Assassin Bear. Strategy 3 (Base crusher) *Cat Line-up: Macho Cat, Wargod Shingen (lv. 30) *Wait until you can spawn Shingen, then support him with a Macho Cat or something to kill the Squire Rels. The Macho cat should kill all the Squire Rels (do not worry about Shingen wasting an attack for he does not attack white enemies), and Shingen should one-shot the enemy base. You can also use Warlock and Pierre or Divine Kai for this. Strategy 4 (speedrun) * Use Manic Lion to clear to the base, then fire the Cannon to kill the Kang Roos. Manic Lion will draw out Assassin Bear, at which point you should fire the cannon again and spawn Awakened Bahamut to quickly destroy the base Strategy 5 (speedrun) * Let the Squire Rels eat away at you base, and spawn in Lion Cat when you have about 3500 in your wallet. Send out A. Bahamut such that he hits the base when it is about 94000 health. If you are lucky, A. Bahamut will kill both Assassin Bears as they dash by. No Cat Cannon required. Strategy 6 (ft.Kachi-Kachi) * Cat Line: Tank / Eraser Cat, Bahamut Cat and Kachi-Kachi Ran 10-15 cats of tanks. When Kang Roo's comes out, release Kachi-Kachi (1 form). Before the Assassin Bear comes out, the gun must be recharged. kill the Assassin bear, release the Bahamut Cat. He will kill Shy Boys and The Face. You should continue to spam the tanks with tanks, but without Kachi-Kachi. The gun must be recharged. If you're lucky, the Bahamut Cat will destroy the base, and if not, Assassin Bear, and you will kill him with a cannon. Strategy 7 (Super Speed Run) In This SpeedRun You Need Enter The Ninja & Cool Japan Cat Combos, Wait For 3 Or 2 Squire Rel and Send Eraser or Wall Cat, And when eraser cat kill the squire rel's send A. Bahamut And This In Level 30, Kill ALL Enemies in seconds, if you are lucky Give you a good score of 85000000 or higher. Strategy 8 ( Deathrock cat combo) * Same strarely as number 1 except that at the start you can worry less about the Base health as the cat combo increases the start of the cat combo charge. Gallery Challenge_Mode_Score.jpg|A screenshot of this mode in a previous version. pre 6.2 Challenge Mode.jpg|Taken from the last update it was still available. Challenge Start.jpg|Battle Start! Typical Challenge Accepted.jpg|Victory!! 6.2 Neo Dojo.jpg|Where Challenge Mode was put. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s12000-01.html Category:Game Features